In popular photo-editing tools, to move an object (such as a head) from one place to another, the user conducts tedious manual work of delineating the head with all its hair curls. Next, the user performs a complicated job of blending the extracted object into a new background. These steps are difficult and time-consuming.
In the existing approaches to the head-object delineation from an image (usually a photo), and the subsequent transferring into a different image, requires the user intervention in both stages: first, with the guiding for the delineation process, and, secondly, optimizing the embedding of the object into a new background.